u love justin bieber but ur blindu cant see him
by kabieberbeliber
Summary: u were in school out side..it was lunch time..people were siting on the grass eating…when ur about to sit u remember hearing a big explosion and ur eye were burning…and then everything went black..


thank for reading my story..ok info: your 16 year old..2 week ago u were at skool outside walking around and a big explosion happend..ok back to the story-you wake up hearing the alarm going..you open your eye but see black..it feel kinda funny cuz your not use to it that your blind..you get out of bed and get you stick you have to use so you dont trip..so you change in to some skinny jeans and a tan top..it was hot outside..you work twice as much as a normal person does(cuz your bind)you go downstair and stop were the stair stop..you:oliver were are you boy..(oliver is her seeing dog is does dog that help blind people to were they want to go)oliver hear her and go up to her..he put his head on your hand..you:hi boy..can you take me to the kitchen plz..the dog bark meanding yes..he take you to the kitchen and you feel the chair..you grave them and sit down mom:goodmorning hun..how u feeling..you:good..but the fack that i cant see is awfull..you have a feeling you mom put a sad face..then you hear her go to the kitchen..she come back grave your hand and give you a fork..and she grave your other hand and put it on the plate..you then know were everything is..so you start eating..by the time you were done you called oliver and you hear him come..you feel his head on your hand..you excuse your self from the table and go outside..every morning you take oliver for a walk to the park..while you walking you feel people staring at you..you always get the feeling ur being watch but you just ignorite..oliver stop and you hear car passing..red light you though to your self..then you feel oliver get up and he start walking so you start walking to..you feel wind and you smeel trees..you hear the trees moving..you:oliver let go to a shade plz..oliver bark and you know that a yes..your walking then oliver stop and he sits and bark two time..that mean you are were you wannet to be..you sit down on the grass and just relax..you like when the wind past by..you like the smell of grass, trees and flowers..after 30 min you get up and so does oliver..you:you ready to go back home oliver..oliver bark..you:then let go, i dont want mom to get worried..so you guy start walking and oliver stop you hear the car going full speed..then a hard wind come and you feel somebody by you..that person had collon..good smelling collon..who ever it was that person smell good..but the person was walking non stop..oliver was not moving so you knew the light has not change..you close your eye and the wind come againg realy hard..you were trying to imagine the person..you imagine the person in good shape with nice brown hair..but the person had a hat..(does hat you were in the winter)and with a new paper..a skateborder..its a teenboy in his 17..the teenboy kept walking and o fcourse past you so he was on the street and oliver stared baking alot..you close you eye again and the wind came again and you saw the teenboy walking and you saw a truck coming full speed..you walk foward and let go of oliver you:oliver help me get the kid back over her plz..oliver bark so your jogin to the boy..you grave his shirt and pull him back..you feel the truck pass realy fast..wow that was close..teenboy:thank..wow you save my life..you:yeah no problem..just be carefull next time ok..the teenboy was shock to what could of happend to him...wow this girl save my life..teenboy:wait up..you heard him but you just ignorite and kept walking..you feel somebody grave your hand and you let go right away..you:what do you want..teenboy:i really want to thank you to what you did to me..how can i repay you..you:by giving me my sight back..the teenboy pov..she blind..omg i never new that..i tear went down my cheek but i just wipe it out..thank god she dirint see that..normal pov..you new that was imposible so you turn and keep walking..teenboy:wait cant i al lest take you to eat icecream..you:umm...wanna know what she said request part 2 and commet on my wall plz..thz for reading


End file.
